Yoru no tenshi
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: songfic PWP *j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait le faire ^^* avec mon couple préféré 1x2


Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite ou encore baka ^^°

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source : GW et What for pour la chanson

Genre : songfic yaoi 1x2., je sais po si on peut qualifier ça de PWP mais je pense ^^° Disclamers : sont po a moi 

Muse : Bestiole qui ressemble vaguement a un chat AILLLEEEEUUUU *missante Shinny* noble panthère a la fourrure soyeuse et noire comme la nuit, plus intelligente *oki je me calme ou tu me mords encore g compris* ze suis martyrisé T_T une panthère noir qui s'appelle Shinny et qui me mène a la baguette T_T 

Note : J'ai écrit c'te songfic pour me détendre un peu 

Note2 : j'ai placer dans la boite de nuit une salle qui ne se trouve surement po dans les vrai ^^° je suis désolé mais sa m'arrangeait grandement de la mettre ^^ et pi c moi l'auteur non ? je fais ce que je veux d'abord na p

Yoru no tenshi

Heero et Duo se trouvaient à Paris pour leur prochaine mission. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble cela faisait plus d'un mois. Désormais aucun d'eux n'était un secret pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient déjà vus nus des centaines de fois.

Les autres avaient plus ou moins bien accepté le couple. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix. C'était, soit ils acceptaient, soit Heero et Duo partaient. Wufei avaient grogné et ne leur adressait presque plus la parole. Trowa les regardait avec une indifférence non feinte alors que Quatre les avait félicité. Cela aurait put être pire se disaient-ils. 

Cette nuit, Duo avait réussi à convaincre Heero d'aller dans un boite de nuit branchée. 

Lorsqu'il avait fallu rentrer, Duo c'était approché avec sa grâce féline du videur. Celui-ci l'avait tout de suite fait entrer ainsi que son ami. Il les avait même fait conduire jusqu'au carré V.I.P. 

Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient sensations. Duo dans son habit de cuir extrêmement moulant dont le haut était complètement ouvert sur un torse pale qui contrastait avec la couleur de ses vêtements. Et Heero dans un jean tout aussi moulant avec pour seul haut une veste, elle aussi en jean, entrouverte sur des abdos d'aciers. Duo avait réussi à le convaincre de mettre un collier couvert d'épine à son cou. Heero n'avait pas résisté au regard larmoyant de son amour. Il avait donc accepté mais à une condition. Que Duo garde ses cheveux lâchés ! Ce dernier avait accepté voulant absolument voir son Heero avec le collier. De plus cela lui donnera l'occasion de se faire coiffer ensuite par le japonais. Détail non-négligeable dans l'équation. 

Tu me crois sage  
Oublie cette image  
Qu'est c'qu'on attend pour cueillir l'instant  
Brisons toutes nos chaînes  
Au lieu de briser nos rêves  
Allons vivre loin du mal et du bien  
Le regard des autres n'est pas ce qui me retient  
  


Duo se déhanchait sur la piste de danse avec la grâce d'une ondine dans les eaux. En tournoyant ses cheveux formaient une cape fluide rendant sa danse féerique. Un cercle fut très vite formé autour de lui. Ses gestes sensuelles semblaient être sorties d'un monde fantastique où les elfes chantent dans les bois. Il avait fermé les yeux rendant ces mouvements encore plus mystiques. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses deux améthystes scintillantes se posèrent directement sur Heero. Ce dernier se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Duo. La danse continua avec Heero et Duo pour centre des regards. 

Heero dansait presque aussi gracieusement que Duo. Leurs gestes se complétaient à merveille. Ils se rapprochaient et s'écartaient avec une souplesse infinie. Ils dansaient l'un à coter de l'autre. Très proche mais ne se touchant pas. 

Quand la danse finit, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous les avaient regardés avec des yeux émerveillés. La magie resta encore quelques instant puis une nouvelle musique débuta. 

Pour le slow, ils commencèrent ensemble. Dès le début, ils se trouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. 

  
_Crois-moi je ne suis... pas un ange  
Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'un jour je change ?  
Je préfère tout ce qu'on m'interdit  
Non, je ne suis pas un ange... dieu merci_

Heero s'était collé contre son amant. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Leurs hanches si proche, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Heero approcha ses lèvres de celles de Duo. Elles se collèrent et leurs langues commencèrent une autre danse vieille de milliers d'années. Leurs mains passèrent sur leur torse, malgré la présence de monde autour d'eux. Personne ne les regardait de toutes façons. Leurs mains continuèrent de se balader sur leur peau. 

Duo sentait de plus le plus le déhanchement de son amant contre lui. Ses mains sur son corps commencèrent à le brûler. Son pantalon se fit de plus en plus étroit.

  
_Pourquoi s'en faire  
Et vivre un enfer  
Quand les plaisirs  
Viennent et nous attirent...  
Céder quand même  
A tous les chants des sirènes  
Aimons-nous à défaut d'être parfaits  
Il y en a-t-il_ _ là-haut   
_Qui ne s'ennuient jamais?  
  
__

Heero écoutait le souffle haletant de son partenaire. Il savait que Duo ne résisterait pas au déhanchement. Alors qu'il était assis, il avait repéré une petite salle dans un coin. Elle était vide et devait servir à ce dont il pensait, puisqu'il l'avait trouvé ouverte, sans caméra, avec un loquet pour refermer derrière et avec malgré tout une table en son centre. Il dirigea lentement Duo vers la salle. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon de Duo puis dans le boxer. Il frôla très légèrement le membre de son amant. Ce dernier dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Heero continua un moment son jeu. Puis empoigna le membre dans sa main. Une fine ligne de sang coula des lèvres de Duo qui se retenait de ne pas crier. 

  
_Crois-moi je ne suis... pas un ange  
Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'un jour je change ?  
Je préfère tout ce qu'on m'interdit  
Non, je n'suis pas un ange  
Et si ma liberté te dérange  
Apprends que tous les fruits se mélangent  
Là-haut le vie n'est pas sexy  
Non, je n'suis pas un ange... dieu merci_  
  


Heero avait réussit à entraîner Duo jusqu'à la pièce. Il avait enlevé sa main sous les grognements sourd de Duo. Il vérifia à nouveau que la porte était bien fermée. Puis il embrassa la chair fine du cou de son coéquipier, tout en se débarrassant du morceau de cuir qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Il descendit jusqu'à l'intérieur des clavicules qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Il entendait son partenaire soupirer de plaisir et sentait ses doigts sur sa peau qui le débarrassait de sa veste. Il descendit jusqu'aux boutons de chairs roses avec lesquels il joua, jusqu'à les faire durcir de plaisir. Duo gémissait de plus en plus fort et avait dû s'appuyer au mur, ses jambes ne le soutenant qu'avec peine.

Heero continua à descendre laissant un sillon de lave brûlante sur la peau de l'Américain. Arrivé au nombril, il laissa sa langue en faire le tour puis, rentrer dedans et en ressortir avec suggestivité. Duo sentait son membre devenir douloureux. Heero commença à descendre lentement le pantalon de Duo, caressant les jambes parfaitement galbées de son amant. 

Quand le pantalon ne fut plus que de l'histoire ancienne, il repartit à l'assaut de la bouche de l'Américain. Durant le baiser, il descendit une main jusqu'au boxer de Duo auquel il imprima un mouvement de vas et vient. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Son membre se faisant encore plus douloureux sous la pression qu'il ne pouvait relâcher. Heero finit par redescendre et fit glisser lentement le boxer, appuyant le tissu sur l'érection de Duo. L'Américain put bientôt dévoiler son membre entièrement, soupirant d'aise d'avoir été débarrassé de ce rempart de tissu. 

Heero commença par lécher l'intérieur des cuisses ne touchant pas au membre sinon par de légers frôlements. Il entendait Duo gémir au-dessus de lui. Il s'attaqua aux bourses qu'il suçota soigneusement, laissant son souffle chaud aller à la rencontre du membre ainsi que ses doigts le frôler sans jamais aller plus loin. Il finit par lâcher les bourses pour déposer de légers baisers sur toute la longueur du membre. Puis sans avertissement, il le lécha sur toute la longueur faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise à Duo. Ne laissant pas le temps à l'Américain de s'en remettre, il avala le sexe en entier faisant gémir de plaisir son partenaire. Il commença par jouer avec sa langue, puis, il débuta un lent, très lent mouvement de va et vient. 

Il présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de Duo qui les macula, méticuleusement de salive. Il accéléra légèrement le mouvement, en profitant pour faire entrer un par un des doigts dans l'intimité de Duo. Lorsqu'il fallut entrer le troisième doigt, Heero augmenta le rythme. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant sous les assauts du plaisir. Le Japonais sentit bientôt son amant au bord de l'extase. Il enleva alors ses doigts et après avoir donner un dernier baiser papillon sur le gland de Duo se recula pour enleva le bas de ses affaires. Duo grogna de mécontentement devant cet abandon. 

  
_Tous les fruits défendus  
Sont au coin de nos rues  
Oh, oh  
Retrouvons nos envies  
Nos instincts de survie  
Tout c'qui fait que nos cœurs battent encore_

Quand il revint, il n'avait plus rien sur lui. Il se colla contre Duo et l'embrassa à nouveau. Leur membre se touchant. L'Américain enroula ses bras autour de son cou et encercla la taille de Heero avec ses jambes. Le Japonais le souleva et tout en continuant à l'embrasser se dirigea vers la table. Il assit Duo dessus et commença à diriger son membre vers l'intimité de l'Américain. Il entra lentement, devant se retenir pour ne pas rentrer brutalement dans cette caverne qu'il trouvait toujours aussi étroite. Il finit par entrer en entier. 

Arrivé là, il attendit un peu que Duo se soit habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui. Quand il sentit l'Américain bouger, il se retira pour revenir, prenant son membre dans ses mains et reproduisant le mouvement. Il accéléra de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Duo se laissa submerger par les vagues de plaisir. Il sentait au bord de l'orgasme. Encore deux va et vient et l'Américain libéra sa semence sur leurs deux torses. Heero sentit alors l'intimité de Duo se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui. Il bloqua un instant sous l'effet du plaisir et dut presque s'obliger à faire les derniers mouvements qui le séparaient de la délivrance. Il finit par atteindre l'extase libérant une coulée de magma dans l'intimité de Duo qui fut néanmoins apaisé par le liquide. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Heero. Epuisé, il s'y endormit. Le Japonais se rhabilla puis s'occupa de son amant. Lui remettant ses habits avec délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller. Il ouvrit d'abords la porte puis alla chercher son partenaire. Il le porta dans ses bras le serrant contre lui.  
  
_Crois-moi je ne suis... pas un ange  
Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'un jour je change ?  
Je préfère tout ce qu'on m'interdit  
Non, je n'suis pas un ange  
Et si ma liberté te dérange  
Apprends que tous les fruits se mélangent  
Là-haut le vie n'est pas sexy  
Non, je n'suis pas un ange... dieu merci_  
  


Heero se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne ne se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils passèrent sur la piste commune, tout le monde imagina que Duo était tout simplement, complètement bourré. Heero se dirigea vers leur planque. Son précieux fardeau toujours dans ses bras. 

A destination, Wufei qui ne s'était pas endormi le regarda avec dédain. Heero n'y fit pas attention et monta directement dans sa chambre. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever mais il profiterait des quelques heures de sommeil qui leur restaient. Il se déshabilla et fit de même pour Duo. Il s'installa sous la couette et cala l'Américain contre lui. Celui-ci malgré qu'il soit endormi se bouina un peu plus contre son amant. 

Fin

Il est 5h26 est je suis en train de dormir sur place -_- dodoooo *baille*

N'empêche je me suis plutôt po mal débrouiller non ? De toute façon a vous de voir et syouplait de me le dire avec des review *chibi eyes* trop crever pour en dire plus -_-

A+


End file.
